


No Work

by Inflinty



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bellamione discord, Just a short snippet, maze is bored, mazikeen is soft for trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: Mazikeen is bored and has no work to do.





	No Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a writing workshop on the bellaimone discord

Mazikeen walked out of the LAPD’s building annoyed. 

The cops said there is no criminal to catch, so her plans for the day were crossed. She sat down on a nearby bench, and thought over her options. Lucifer was out somewhere working with Chloe, and since she – luckily - wasn’t an official police officer she couldn’t just waltz in a crime scene. 

Maze considered meeting with Linda, but when the psychologist didn’t pick up the phone for the fifth time, she gave up. Her hands fidgeted when an idea came to her mind. Trixie, the young human girl of Chloe would absolutely join her, wherever she’d like to go. They can go to a park, or the zoo, whichever the kid prefers. Or she can teach the girl how to throw knives. Trixie may be young, but a little protection never hurts. 

Of course, she was in school, but that’s a problem she can easily solve. 

*** 

“Mazekeen?!” Chloe’s angry voice was heard from the kitchen. With a sigh, Maze looked up from the couch where she comfortably sprawled. 

“Huh?” 

“Care to explain” the Detective’s nostrils fluttered in rage, she looked like a bull who is ready to horn up the demon. “why the headmaster of Trixie’s school called me, saying that you took her out for a day?!”


End file.
